Prior devices include a variety of drinking vessels that allow for improved olfaction from the vessel during consumption of a beverage, and vessel covers which prevent insects from contacting the liquid contents.
One prior device is a drinking glass having the dual purpose of providing, in addition to drinking therefrom, the ability to sample the aroma emitted from the beverage. The device has at least one inner element inside the drinking glass dividing the glass into a drinking compartment and an aroma compartment. This allows the aroma of the beverage to be sampled from the aroma compartment while consuming the beverage from the drinking compartment.
Another prior device is a drinking glass which allows for improved olfaction from the glass in addition to drinking therefrom. The rim of the glass has a cut-out section to create a facial profile to receive the nose.
Another prior device is a cover for a container which will allow liquid contents to exit while preventing intrusion of insects. The cover has a plastic screen which is attachable and detachable from the upper rim of the container.
Another prior device has an improved cover for a container which allows liquid contents to exit while preventing the intrusion of insects. The cover has an annular guard formed with a downwardly extending skirt and an orthogonally upwardly positioned rim including a screen matrix tapering downwardly to meter flow of beverage through the openings.